Tables Turn, Feelings Twist
by UnderMiraculousArchive
Summary: Alternate universe where Misako is the one bitten and falls into the underworld. Starring OC, Lloyd, Garmadon, Wu, Misako, and...another OC, I guess… XP Oh, and a few more...it's like a cupcake-story is the actual floury mixture, Garsako the frosting, and OCs the sprinkles! Sorry I change the title really often...
1. Chapter 1

The soft cries of a newborn baby filled the vast monastery, the First Spinjitzu Master cradling his newest son. He gently laid him in his mother's arms, looking down at the infant. He had dark brunette hair streaked with red highlights, similar to his mother's. Young blue irises locked on older, mother's looking into son's. The baby smiled, the mother kissing his forehead lovingly. He looked just like her in every way, it was impossible to determine the similarities from himself to his loving father. The First Spinjitzu Master's wife held him against her instinctively, wanting nothing to separate her from her little boy.

"Garmadon."

The elder master, Masamoto, looked up. "What?"

"Garmadon. I want to name him Garmadon."

"Very well...Garmadon...very, er...eccentric choice, my love."

Grace, Masamoto's wife, smiled. "Exactly…"

Garmadon smiled up at his mother, grasping her finger. She smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. The little infant yawned, closing his deep blue eyes. He started to snore softly, Grace giggling. She gently set him next to her, keeping her arm tucked around him. Soon, mother fell asleep next to baby.

* * *

The now three year old Garmadon sat next to his mother, who sat with Wu, his two month old baby brother. Wu looked at Garmadon, smiling. "Bubba!"

Grace smiled at the sound of the nickname Wu had chosen for Garmadon. Garmadon grinned, holding out his hand to Wu. Wu grasped his finger, sticking it into his mouth. Garmadon recoiled, falling to the floor. Wu laughed, seeing his brother on the ground. Grace sighed. "Wu, you are a troublemaker, I tell you what…"

Masamoto smiled at the sight of his wife and two sons. "Grace, darling, you remember the Langledes, right?"

Grace nodded. "Yes, of course…"

"Well...they have a daughter...Garmadon's age...and I was considering...maybe in a few years training her alongside Garmadon…"

Grace looked at Garmadon. "Really? Well, that's okay with me…"

Garmadon frowned. "A girl?! Yuck! Girls have cooties! They-"

"Garmadon, I'm a girl…"

Garmadon frowned. "You're my mom, though, that doesn't count!"

Wu giggled. "Bubba siwwy!"

Garmadon sighed. "I don't like girls!"

* * *

Misako, the Langlede's daughter, met Masamoto and Garmadon in the marketplace with her parents a few years after Wu was born. Wu was now three, and Garmadon six. Misako was five and a half. She had mocha colored skin, light brown hair, blue rimmed glasses, a splash of freckles across her nose. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunshine, catching Garmadon off guard. He stared at her, smitten.

"Uh-I-" He stuttered, in awe of her beauty.

She glanced at him, taking in his appearance; his red-brown hair waving softly in the breeze, blue irises like deep pools of sincerity. He had soft, pale skin, long eyelashes rimming the blue eyes on his face. He had strong arms for only a six-year-old male. His voice as he greeted her was light, but rich like caramel. Their hands linked, indescribable future of love surrounding them.

Masamoto and Jonathan, Misako's father, smiled, watching the two young lovers.

* * *

Garmadon, Wu, and Misako sparred in the courtyard of the monastery, katanas clashing. Garmadon knocked the katana out of Wu's hand, said sword flying over the monastery's walls. Masamoto had warned them not to go out of the safety of the walls without an adult accompanying them. He had his head bent over his work, carefully perfecting the Shurikens of Ice.

Wu frowned. "Oh no...Father's going to be upset with me…"

Garmadon patted the younger's shoulder. "Don't worry Wu...take mine...I'll take the blame; I knocked it out of your hand."

Misako looked up the wall. "You make sure he doesn't see...I'll go get it-"

Garmadon grabbed her wrist suddenly, pulling her back. "Mia-"

Misako shook him off. "I'll be okay...be right back."

She climbed up over the blanched wall, Wu looking nervously at his father, who he loved dearly. "Donny…"

Garmadon shushed him. "Just act natural…"

* * *

Misako found the katana under a small bush, smiling with relief. "There you are…"

She reached for the blade, unaware of the danger approaching.

Fangs sunk into skin, Misako screaming and jumping back in pain. "Ow!" She looked at the assailant, suddenly feeling woozy. She fell over, moaning in pain.

Masamoto, hearing Misako's distressed cries, rushed out of the garden, to see her limp form pressed against the grass. He saw the tail of a snake disappear, the old master glaring after it. He gently hefted Misako up out off the ground, holding her close. He carried her into the safety of the monastery walls, Garmadon and Wu shocked at the sight of their unconscious friend.

Masamoto laid her down in her bed, whirling around to face his two sons, anger etched in his face. "You were supposed to keep each other from HARM!"

Wu flinched at the harshness in his father's voice. Garmadon stood defiantly in front of his younger brother. "It's not his fault! It's nobody's f-"

Masamoto glared daggers. "THIS BEHAVIOR IS WHAT SEPARATED ME FROM YOUR MOTHER!"

Garmadon blinked back hot tears. "No! YOUR CONCERN WITH THE GOLDEN WEAPONS POWER IS WHAT KILLED HER! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN THE POWER OF ALL OF THEM COMBINED WAS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Garmadon gasped for breath, looking in disbelief at his father. "Daddy…"

Masamoto turned his back on them, pointing to the door. The two sons bowed, leaving.

**;O;**

**Man I hated writing this chapter! Too many FEELS!**

**But, ya know, there's the Garsako… B)**

**Heh heh heh**

**I have no life… *le sigh***

**Thank you for reading my attempt to write something not totally dialogue based (which is what i usually write).**

**Did I do good?**

**Yeah...this story...drags on a bit...but skips around too...any criticism/requests? Hmm?**

**Oh, and head-canon...Garmadon's mother (she's called Grace in this) is killed when she possessed all the Golden Weapons at once. That's why Wu and Garmadon know that can could happen...no one can possess all four…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice time in the land of Ninjago.**

**And put down below-who's your favorite ninja/samurai/sensei/character in Ninjago?**

**~The Ninja of Writing**


	2. Chapter 2

The two brothers and Misako covered the gravestone in roses, all three in tears. Masamoto had died a few hours prior, leaving his teenage pupils masterless. He had lived such a long life, it hurt to see him now gone. Garmadon turned away, sinking to the ground.

"Father…" he whispered, "I'm sorry. You didn't know that the Golden Weapons were too much for Mom to handle. I-I was wrong. No one's to blame for her death...father...you were a great man...I hope I can one day follow in your footsteps...I have a lot of work ahead of me…" he smiled sadly, wiping away tears. "Just know that...I love you…"

Wu sighed. "He'll get to see Mom again…"

Garmadon wrapped his arm around Wu's shoulders. "You're right…"

Misako hung her head, looking down at the tombstone once more. _Masamoto, First Spinjitzu Master. Creator of Ninjago. Husband of Grace Moneitzer. Father of Wu and Garmadon. Born: January 12, XXXX Died: October 17, XXXX _**(I put Xs because I don't have an exact year set C:)**

She clenched her fist, feeling the venom boil to the surface. She took a deep breath, shaking her hand loosely.

Garmadon took her hand, Misako sighing. "Come on, we should get back…"

The trio walked back to the monastery, both brothers grasping Misako's hands tightly.

* * *

Misako went through the day's mail, three weeks after Masamoto's passing. _Junk, bills, junk, ooh, gossip magazine...What's this?_

She stared at the purple ink. "Master Chen...For Misako Langlede."

Her thumb tore open the thick envelope, letting the yellowed parchment fall to the floor.

_Misako Langlede,_

_You have been nominated for Master Chen's personal lessons in the Dark Arts. You will be trained alongside my current pupil, Clouse. I hope my two darlings will get along!_

_Here, you will be guided through difficult magical tasks. A master of Spinjitzu will fair well! _

_Hope to see you soon, xoxo and stuff like that._

_~Master Chen, Dark Arts Master_

Misako frowned. She looked around, grabbing a pen and paper.

_Master Chen,_

_This is Misako. I have receive your letter and accept the nomination. I would like to start sooner rather than later, but I will need some time to pack my things and such. _

_But, please do not inform my family. This is a secret I do not want shared._

_Thank you,_

_Misako Langlede, Former Pupil of Masamoto-Sama_

She folded the paper, sealing the envelope. She held her breath, releasing it slowly. The letter dropped into the mailbox, the top closing.

Wu trotted into the room cheerfully. "Mail here?"

Misako nodded. "Whole pile of sympathy cards and such."

Garmadon smiled. "Morning…" He kissed Misako's cheek, Misako blushing. "Garmy…"

"How's the baby?"

Misako frowned. "What?!"

Wu burst out laughing. "Misako, I'm kidding! Your face though; priceless!"

Misako rolled her eyes. "You better be...I can never have a kid! What if they got the venom? What if-"

Garmadon silenced her with wrapping his arms around her small waist. She sighed, burying her face into his chest. "Garmadon…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose me? I'm cursed, ugly, horrible...I shouldn't even be alive...why do you stay around me? Don't I frighten you?"

Garmadon shook his head. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. If I never met you...well, my life would be pointless…" He took her hand, rubbing the diamond ring on her ring finger. She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She blushed, willingly accepting. Her hands worked their way up through his hair, fluffing it out. Their lips parted, Garmadon's eyes sparkling. Misako smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Misako snuck out of her and Garmadon's bedroom, looking back at Garmadon's sleeping figure. He rolled over, mumbling. "Mia?"

She cringed. "Darling...it's three in the morning, go back to sleep."

Garmadon blinked. "Oh...goodnight...see you in the morning…" He smiled, rolling back over.

Misako sighed with relief, sneaking out of the monastery. She pulled down her ninja hood, sprinting to Chen's headquarters.

* * *

Chen stood on a balcony, looking down. "Is that you Misako?"

Misako removed her hood. "No, _it's Santa_. Of _course_ it's me!" she spat, irritated.

The dark arts master chuckled. "You are very entertaining...so angry! Rahh!" He laughed again, this time more in an annoying fashion. "Come, Clouse has been anxious to meet you."

A little girl with hair as red as Chen's peeped around the corner, blue eyes wide with curiosity. Another woman, with brown hair slightly darker than Misako's, came behind the girl. "Skylor! Get inside; quickly!"

Skylor frowned. "Why mommy?"

"That's one of Masamoto's students…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "...a master of spinjitzu…"

Skylor gasped, hiding behind her mother, trembling. "Is she gonna kill us?"

Misako's eyes flashed. _How dare she make fun of Masamoto…_ She glared at the two women, snarling.

Skylor squealed, running away. Her mother's eyes were wide as she stepped backwards slowly, taking off at a run after her daughter.

Chen led Misako into a room, a young man with black hair standing in the middle. The man smiled. "You must be the Misako I've heard so much about...it's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady."

Misako nodded curtly. "And you, Clouse."

He led Misako to her room, leaving her to unpack and such.

She walked into her bathroom, finding a note.

_Misako,_

_I have supplied a formal kimono and accessories for the feast tomorrow-it's best if you win over Chen's wife...and her daughter, Skylor...we don't want any...accidents, hmm?_

_Either way, just remember-don't get on anyone's 'bad side', okay?_

_~Clouse_

Misako frowned. "Okay then..." She held up the red and purple kimono Clouse had supplied for her, sighing. "These colors though..."

The hair comb caught her eye, Misako's fingers tracing the etching in the jade. She shrugged, laying both at the end of her large bed.

* * *

Chen saw her descending the staircase, smiling. "There's the peach! You look very nice tonight, Misako..."

Skylor smiled at Misako, admiring her dress. The corners of Misako's mouth turned up slightly, a small smile creeping on her lips. _She is kinda cute..._

Chen turned to his wife. "Crystal, this is Misako, my newest student. Misako, this is my wife, Crystal."

Misako bowed, Crystal returning the gesture. They smiled at each other, making up for the mishap earlier.

Fifteen men and women surrounded them, bringing platters of food to the table, Skylor smiling happily when she saw a whole plate of potstickers.

Misako looked suspiciously at a bowl of strange looking food set in front of her. Clouse looked over at her, winking. He motioned to one of the women, pointing to Misako and whispering. She bowed, fulfilling his request.

She returned with a huge plate of eel, with a strange sauce. Misako wrinkled her nose, covering her face with her sleeve.

Chen looked at her, frowning. "Misako? Is something wrong?"

Misako shook her head. "Of course not!"

Clouse snickered, picking up his chopsticks. Misako poked at the eel, eventually sighing and eating a piece of it. Her eyes widened. "Wow...this is good."

Clouse huffed, returning to his own food. He bitterly ate a slice of pink salmon.

Chen smiled. "I take it you like eel?"

Misako grinned. "Yes."

Crystal snorted. "Oh, no...now there's two in this monastery that like eel..."

Skylor took one look at the eel on Misako's plate and gagged. "Yucky!"

Clouse rolled his eyes, Misako giggling.

* * *

A few weeks later Misako woke up suddenly, running to the bathroom. Her dinner from the day previous came back up, Misako breathing heavily. She groaned. "Oh..." She flushed it down the pipes, washing off her face in the sink. Her eyes widened. "No...it couldn't...no-" She looked at the bag next to her. "Oh no...might as well check I guess..."

(3 Minutes Later)

Misako picked up the test, eyes wide as golfballs. "No..."

_Positive._

She panicked, thoughts spiraling through her head. _I'm...I'm pregnant?! How?! Why?! Oh...no! This can't be happening! i'm not ready to become a mother!_

Someone knocked on the door, causing Misako to jump. She held her breath. "Who is it?"

"Clouse..."

Misako sighed, opening the door. "Can I help you?"

"Training begins in five minutes...don't be late!"

Misako silently cursed under her breath. "Five minutes?!" She dashed back inside her room, gathering her stuff and throwing on her gi. "A little more notice is appreciated, magic boy!"

Clouse shrugged. "You were the one who slept in, spinner girl!"

Their eyes locked, both angry and irritated. Chen marched down the hallway. "What is the meaning of this? You two aren't...fighting, are you?"

Clouse smiled, shoving Misako away. "Of course not, master…"

**I don't think I need an author's note, really...but hey, how are all y'all doin'? :D**

**I'm just chillin'...spring break baby!**

**~JR**


	3. Chapter 3

Misako looked down at her stomach, just barely sticking out away from herself. She sighed, pulling her shirt down over it. As she fastened her belt she winced, her gi being a little too tight. She sighed, undoing her belt. _Really?! Ugh, being pregnant is worse than I thought…_

Garmadon suddenly crossed her mind, Misako shaking her head at the memory. _This is his baby, but I can't go back. I have to complete my training… but training is going to get harder the bigger I get...ugh why must this always happen to ME?!_

She huffed, gathering her stuff. "I suppose I'll just have to go and face Chen myself...the Serpentine war is imminent…"

"Master Chen?"

Chen looked up from his papers, shooing the kabuki away. "Misako! What can I do for you?"

"I-I want to join my family in the Serpentine War...I feel that my family needs me…"

Chen frowned, standing up. "You want to leave? But your training-"

Misako stood defiantly. "I must return home."

He sighed. "Very well...go. Leave my presence…"

Misako left, slamming the door behind her. She wandered down the path leading away from the monastery, not for a second looking back.

* * *

Misako returned to the monastery, being greeted by Wu.

"Misako! You're back!" The younger brother happily embraced her, Misako uncomfortable. "Wu…"

Garmadon followed afterwards, seeing his wife. "Mia…"

Misako smiled. "Darling…" Their lips met, Misako taking in Garmadon's rich scent; pine forest and campfire smoke. She let go, her eyes shining. Garmadon's eyes sparkled, happy that his lover was finally home. His hands rested on her hips, her hands on his shoulders. Her smile faded. "Darling...I have some news to share with you…alone…"

Wu huffed. "I'll be outside…"

Garmadon smiled. "News…?"

She took his hand, laying it on her stomach. "We're having a baby…"

His eyes widened. "Serious?"

Misako blanched. _Oh no… he's upset...oh… _Her hand slipped protectively over the small bump, finding Garmadon's hand still there. She looked up to see a smile still on his face. "Mia...this is...great!"

She smiled. "Really?"

His lips secured themselves to hers, passionately sharing his love for the smaller woman.

* * *

Garmadon, Wu, and Misako advanced with the other elemental masters, a sword in Misako's hands. Garmadon and Wu both had staffs, their preferred weapons. They charged, fighting the Anacondrai Army.

Nearby, Clouse possessed a spell book, containing dangerous magic. He muttered one of them, aimed at Misako. A rush of dark magic surged towards Misako, knocking her down. She started breathing heavily, being overpowered by the Anacondrai warrior she was dueling. Garmadon came to her aid, helping her to her feet. "Wh-What happened to you? You suddenly just...fell."

Misako shook her head. "I don't know...thank you for covering for me…" She coughed, purple smoke coming from between her lips.

Garmadon gasped. "Dark magic?! But-th-that hasn't been practiced for thousands of years!"

Misako glanced up, seeing Clouse fleeing. "I think I know who did it-" She cut off, feeling a sharp pain inside her head. She screamed in pain, halting both sides of the fight.

Her eyes were stained blood red, her skin blanching. She grimaced, collapsing.

Garmadon knelt down, grasping her hand. "Mia?"

She glared at him, crimson-stained eyes fierce. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I _HATE_ YOU! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Tears welled up in Garmadon's eyes, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Misako...you don't mean that!"

Misako shoved him away, snarling. "I mean EVERY _WORD_!"

Garmadon sat there, staring at his wife in disbelief. He stood up, looking sadly at her. "I'll go, then…"

Misako moaned in pain, rubbing her temples. The crimson in her eyes faded, her irises once again a deep green. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Garmadon...Garmadon! Wait!"

Said man turned, seeing the fear in his wife's eyes. "Mia…"

Misako held him close. "Garmadon...I am so sorry! I love you...please don't leave me…"

Garmadon kissed her cheek. "Misako...you don't have to apologize...I love you...you mean the world to me. Stay with me…"

Misako smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Always and forever."

Clouse cussed under his breath, creeping away. "She always gets the best of us...I'll get her one day, just wait…"

Garmadon had Misako in his arms, laughing as he brought her into the house they shared. The paint was peeling, some of the floorboards were loose, and one of the walls was crumbling. And yet, it was their home. Over the course of three months they fixed it up, plastering the walls, repairing the floors, adding carpet, and setting up a nursery for the new baby. Misako was now eight months along, and certainly showing it.

"Darling, what color should the nursery be?"

Garmadon shrugged. "Something...soothing. But no pink…"

Misako frowned. "What if it's a girl?"

"No pink."

She sighed, playfully whacking him with a home-construction catalog. "Stubborn mule...fine, no pink. How about...lavender?"

Garmadon scratched his head. "Lavender I guess would be okay...if our child is a _flower!_"

Misako snorted with laughter. "Okay, what about, oh, I don't know, blue?"

"Blue's good."

The catalog met the back of Garmadon's head. "Next time, just say that!"

The older male chuckled. "Okay, I will."

Misako facepalmed. "What did I say…"

Garmadon snickered. "So, you want to do this again, I take it?"

Misako raised an eyebrow. "No…"

Garmadon held up his hands in defeat, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'll go pick up the paint...be back soon, darling…"

Misako smiled. "See you later…"

**How are y'all? I'm doin' good...**

**Sorry for the lack of updates...school and writer's block and that good stuff really put me behind...**

**~JR**


	4. Chapter 4

Screaming echoed through the refurbished house, startling Garmadon. Misako was upright in bed, pain etched in her face. "Garmadon…"

Garmadon reached for his car keys. "Come on, darling…"

He gently scooped her up, setting her down in the passenger seat. Her hand clenched around his, tears falling down her cheeks. Garmadon kissed her cheek, applying pressure to the gas pedal.

They sped down the road, reaching the hospital in a matter of seven to eight minutes. Garmadon held her close, keeping a close eye on her. She took deep breaths, pain unbearable.

"Come on, Mia...you can do it…"

"One more big push ought to do it…"

Misako screamed with pain, knuckles white. Her hair was sticking to her head, coated in sweat. Garmadon squeezed her hand, whispering encouraging words. Misako cried out, giving it her all.

"It's a boy…"

The loud wails of a baby rang in Garmadon's ears, a smile creeping on his face. "Misako...you did it!"

Misako smiled, reaching for the baby. "Oh...he's beautiful…" She wiped the fluid off his wrinkled red face, kissing his forehead. "My little boy…" Her voice was lighter, the venom receding as she held him in her arms. The baby ceased its crying, looking up into her eyes. He smiled, his hands reaching out for her. Misako nuzzled the top of his head, patting his back as she cradled him. "Lloyd."

Garmadon looked at her. "Pardon?"

"Lloyd. His name is Lloyd."

Garmadon grinned. "Lloyd it is...hi, little one…"

Lloyd smiled at his father, grabbing his finger. He yawned, snuggling up to Misako. The two proud parents smiled down at him, settling him next to Misako.

* * *

The happy parents and Lloyd finally were able to come home, Misako regaining her former strength and Lloyd constantly being pretty cheerful.

Garmadon commented one afternoon, "That boy is always happy, isn't he?"

Misako smiled, watching their six-month-old son crawling in the grass. "He is something…"

Lloyd plucked a dandelion off its stem, waving it around. The seeds flew off, causing him to squeal with glee as they spun away on the breeze.

Garmadon smiled, scooping Lloyd out of the grass. "Gotcha!"

Lloyd giggled, grasping his dad's hair. Garmadon kissed his cheek, setting him back down.

Misako suddenly crumpled to the floor, crying out in pain. Her skin was as white as snow, and her eyes were once again stained crimson. She snarled at Garmadon, signaling to leave her be. A few moments passed, color returning to Misako's face. Her eyes were still stained scarlet, however, startling Garmadon. "Mia…"

Misako clutched him tightly. "The venom...it's growing stronger…"

Lloyd crawled to his mother, hugging her ankle. "Mama!"

Misako pushed Lloyd away, racing down the hall in tears. She locked the door, barricading it with a table. She sat in front of it, sobbing.

Lloyd crawled the same direction, slapping his hands on the door, crying for Misako. "Mama! MAMA!"

Garmadon held him close. "Misako! You can't hide forever! Your son needs you! I need you! You can't hide from your own emotions!"

Misako slowly opened the door, Lloyd still crying. "Mama…" He clung onto her shirt, not wanting to let go.

Misako kissed his forehead, grasping Garmadon's hand. "Garmadon...I don't know how long we can live like this...something might happen to Lloyd…"

Lloyd, upon hearing his name, tightened his grip, whispering 'Mama...' in Misako's ear. Misako patted his back, trying to soothe him. "Mama's not going anywhere…"

Lloyd whimpered, looking at Garmadon. "Dadie and Mama...stay?"

Misako smiled. "Dadie and Mama stay."

Garmadon smiled, wrapping them in a warm embrace.

* * *

Wu knocked on the door of the Garmadon household, finding Lloyd, a strong four year old, at the door. "Lloyd! How's my favorite nephew?"

Lloyd giggled. "Uncle Wu, I'm your only nephew!"

Wu chuckled. "I know, I know…"

Garmadon grinned. "Hello, Wu…" Around his arm was a silver snake, about seven inches long. The serpent lazily opened its eyes, looking at Wu.

"Is that-"

Lloyd grinned. "Yep! His name's Lightning."

Lightning slithered off of Garmadon's hand, falling to the floor. He snaked around Wu's ankles, finally coiling up at Lloyd's feet. Lloyd delicately picked him up. "Good boy…"

**jump up kick back whip around and- oh, hello.**

Misako watched the silver snake, biting her lip. She winced. Her teeth had began to sharpen to a point, making her look even more threatening, to her dismay. She sighed, Lloyd bringing his snake up to his table.

"Hi, Mom." Lloyd beamed, petting his snakes head.

Misako couldn't help but smile. "Hello, Lloyd…"

Garmadon grinned. "Wu brought us homemade candy!"

Lloyd cheered. "Uncle, you're the best!"

Wu smiled. "I try…"

Misako rolled her scarlet eyes, selecting a caramel from the pile of sweets.

**AMG CANDY!**

**Sorry for not updating...writer's block, school, dancing…**

**xD**

**~TNoW**


	5. Chapter 5

Misako grinned, teeth fully sharpened to a point. She could feel heat radiating from the golden sword of fire.

"I'm afraid those weapons are for display, only."

Misako grinned, hearing the voice of her pathetic brother-in-law. "Oh, tell me, Wu, what good is a weapon when all it's used for is, oh, I dunno...collecting dust?"

Lloyd peered around the corner, seeing his mother and uncle. He watched with wide eyes, seeing their tussle.

Misako lunged at Wu, sweeping the sword from above her head. A blast of fire knocked the scythe and shurikens off the wall. Wu grasped them, defending himself from the driven insane Misako.

Misako shot into the wall, crumbling it to dust. She snarled, swinging the sword in hand towards Wu, Wu blocking it with the golden handle of the scythe.

Lloyd followed them into the courtyard, watching as Wu fell, vulnerable to his mother. A loud crash of thunder echoed above the monastery, spooking the young blonde.

Misako screamed, falling into the underworld.

Lloyd yelled for her, reaching down trying to grab her hand. He missed, tears falling down his face, staining the grass.

Wu grasped his hand, looking into Lloyd's green irises. Lloyd shoved his hand away, running out of the monastery's walls.

Garmadon ran after him, calling his name. Lloyd kept running, eventually collapsing. The sign on the building above him read 'Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys.'

Garmadon found him and the building, biting his lip. "I'm sorry Lloyd…" He kissed the forehead of his unconscious son, taking him inside the school.

* * *

Jay wiped his forehead, the dust and dirt of the mine getting all over him and his clothes. The other miners blinked, looking at him.

"Why you no work? Jarod upset!"

Jay frowned. He was employed as a miner in Metalonia, where everyone talked in the third person. "I get that, Jarod, but I need to take a break. Relax, buddy."

Jarod went back to work, hacking away at an impressively sized boulder. Jay rolled his eyes, turning back to his pickaxe.

"Jay!"

Jay whipped his head around. "What now, Jarod?"

"Jay! Over here!"

Jay looked over to see a man with a white beard and an odd looking headpiece. "Uh, can I help you?"

"I need to talk to you...alone."

Jay shrugged, dropping his pickaxe. "Okay, what's up?"

"I am here to recruit you to become a ninja."

Jay laughed. "Ha, ha, really funny, old man."

The man looked dead serious. "Come with me…"

* * *

"So, you want me to join a team of ninjas and save the world from a crazy lady that is trying to take revenge on her husband and you? Ha, you're crazy!"

The man looked serious. "I'm begging you, master Jay-"

Jay frowned. "Master?"

"You are the natural born lightning master. Fast, funny, and smart."

Jay sighed. "You really think I'm all that?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Jay smiled. "I'm in."

* * *

Samukai approached the throne of bones, bowing low to the one seated on it. "My lady, Wu is gathering his own personal army…"

Lady Garmadon frowned. "What?!" She took a deep breath, eyes burning with anger. "Perhaps we should make the tables turn, hmm? Get the girls-we have some ninjas to destroy…" Her maniacal laugh echoed throughout the entire expanse of the underworld.

Samukai bowed, leaving at once to find the girls she requested.

He opened the cell door, the prisoner inside standing up. "Lady Garmadon requests your presence."

The girl snarled. "Like I care…"

She was shoved roughly to her feet, forced to walk down the hallway. A second door opened, another girl coming out of it. The dark, cavernous walls of the prison were frightening, the girls trembling with fear.

Lady Garmadon smiled warmly as they entered. "Girls...what a lovely surprise…"

The girl from before spat on the ground, the gleaming saliva dim on the ground. Samukai poked her in the back with a spear, the girl yelping. Lady Garmadon frowned. "Samukai…"

Samukai bowed low. "Yes?"

"Leave us…"

Lady Garmadon sighed. "I'm so sorry he did that to you…"

The girls frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You two are perfect to join my army...Haven't you wanted to best the boys?"

One of the girls shrugged, brushing away her green hair. "I-I dunno…"

Lady Garmadon smiled. "You have plenty of time to think over it…" She snapped her fingers. "Nya, Seliel, Skylar!"

Three girls ran in the room, bowing. "Yes, m'lady?" one of them asked.

Camille's and Toxikita's eyes widened. "Whoa…"

Lady Garmadon smiled. "Girls, this is Toxikita and Camille. Tox-may I call you Tox? and Camille-these are my students."

Toxikita blushed. "It's...nice to meet you…"

Camille smiled shyly. "It's a pleasure…"

One of the girls brushed her magenta hair side. "Name's Seliel, and this is Skylor," she pointed to another girl with scarlet hair, "And this is Nya," she finished, motioning to the other girl, who had short raven hair.

Nya grinned. "So, are you joining us? We'd love to have more girls in our group...We did have a boy once, but…"

Skylor snickered, taking out a shuriken. She threw it just above Toxikita's head, hitting a target on the wall. "We scared him away...his name was, um… Lar I think."

Seliel snorted. "He's still here...he just keeps his distance…"

A small boy peeked out from behind Lady Garmadon, his blonde hair neatly gelled back. Lady Garmadon pushed him out into the open, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Camille smiled. "Hello…"

The boy shyly waved, Seliel looking at him.  
Skylor glared at Lady Garmadon, the embodiment of evil turning towards her. "What?"

"You shouldn't have kept him…" she said matter-of-factly. "He's a nuisance…"

Lady Garmadon frowned, picking the little blonde up in her arms. "I think he's adorable…"

Lar smiled, hugging her. Toxikita frowned. "How old is Lar, exactly?"

Seliel sighed. "He's three."

Toxikita gasped. "You have a three year old on your team?! Why?!"

Lady Garmadon sighed. "Before I was sent to this ghastly place by my brother in law, Wu-nasty thing if you ask me-I had a husband… His name was Garmadon. We had a son, Lloyd, who's just slightly older than Lar here...Lar reminds me of him, and kind of...helps with the pain of the loss of my child…"

The five girls grew silent, thinking about what she just said. They felt sudden sympathy for her, silently biting their lips.

Lady Garmadon set Lar down, angrily wiping away tears. "What I want from you five is to avenge me by killing everything my bastard brother-in-law holds dear…"

Camille blinked. "Say what now?"

Lady Garmadon nodded. "You see, Wu's always had the upper hand. What I need from you girls is a weakness exploited…"

Nya gulped. "Y-You said we were only to fetch the weapons of Spinjitzu!"

Lady Garmadon smirked evilly. "Whoops...The tables have turned, haven't they? Fetching things like a poorly trained mutt is for the weak-hearted...No, you five are to be personal assassins…"

Seliel's indigo eyes widened. "But-"

Skylor rolled her eyes. "Come, on! A little blood spilt isn't that big of a deal-"

"Well, our fathers aren't worshippers of giant purple snakes! Your father's already evil… we were raised to only fight in self-defense…"

Skylor's face grew red. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY ANYTHING AGAINST MY FATHER, YOU-!"

Lady Garmadon smiled, sitting on her throne. "Ah, arguments...They really tighten bonds, don't they?"

Toxikita blinked. "What makes you say that?"

Skylor and Nya were rolling on the floor, trying to land a blow on each other. They broke apart, panting. Seliel helped them up, a sympathetic look on her face. "Fighting each other solves nothing. We're a team now…"

Lady Garmadon nodded. "That you are...Now, how about you get some rest? It's about ten o'clock in the regular world…"

The five girls bowed, the original trio showing them to the dorms.

* * *

Jay followed Wu to a remote village, where a younger boy, about seven or eight, was assisting a man with olive skin and black hair. He sat in a wheelchair, with black-rimmed glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose.

Wu approached the man in the wheelchair. "Cyrus?"

The man grinned. "Wu! It's good to see you again! What brings you here?"

The boy blinked, his blonde army cut hair waving softly in the breeze. "Master Borg?"

Cyrus smiled at him. "Zane, this is Wu. He is an old friend of mine… Wu, this is my ro...er, adopted son, Zane."

Wu nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zane."

Zane smiled shyly. "And you as well, Mr. Wu."

Jay blinked. "Sensei...you said we were searching for the ice master…"

"And found him we have. With your permission, Cyrus, I'd like to teach your son the art of spinjitzu."

Cyrus's eyes widened. "You want my son?! But...I-"

Wu lowered his gaze. "Ninjago depends on it…"

Cyrus bit his lip. "Very...well...you may teach him...just...take care of him...he's my only…"

Wu smiled. "Promise."

**Hey I'm back! Here's a fair size update for all y'all! :D**

**I liked writing the parts with Lady Garmadon... IDK why.**

**~TNoW**


	6. Chapter 6

Zane followed Jay and the sensei to the monastery, eyes wide. "This is where you live? Wow…"

Wu smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Zane."

Jay practically flopped down on the lower mattress of a bunk bed that nearly touched the ceiling. Zane clambered up onto the top bunk, peering down at the floor. The lightning master smiled up at him, blocking his view. "Hi."

Zane yelped in surprise, falling onto his back. Jay swung up onto his bunk, grinning. "I don't think we've been properly introduced...The name's Jay. Jay Walker. I'm the master of lightning, but I also do a little inventing, a dash of cooking, a touch of poetry-"

Zane blinked. "Do you always talk this much?"

Jay shrugged. "I like to talk!"

Zane gulped. "Well, Mr. Walker, I'm Z-"

Jay laughed. "You are too cute! Just 'Jay' is fine, ya know."

Zane's eyes widened. "My apologies! I meant no-"

"You are a strange one, aren't you? Zane, we're friends now, aren't we?"

Zane looked into the electrifying blue eyes of the red-head opposite him. "It's just that...you're older than me…"

Jay rolled his eyes. "I'm only fifteen...you're what, ten? Eleven?"

"Eight."

That got Jay's attention. "Only eight? That's...wow, you look older than that. That's not a huge difference…"

Wu called for them from down the hall. "Jay! Zane! Could you come here for a moment?"

Zane looked at Jay. "What…"

Jay shrugged. "Must be serious…" He grabbed a sword off the wall, quietly tiptoeing down the hallway.

Wu glanced at the approaching Jay, sword in hand. "Jay? Why do you have a katana?"

Jay looked at the sword, blushing. "I figured you might be in trouble…"

A stranger stood next to Sensei Wu, his tall figure menacing. Jay gulped. "Um… hi?"

"Jay, Zane, this is your new teammate, Kai. He is the master of fire."

Zane shyly smiled. "It is a pleasure, Mr. Kai."

Kai removed his hood, his brown hair sticking up in many directions. His hazel eyes sparkled. "You must be Zane, I'm assuming?"

Zane nodded. "Yes, sir."

He chuckled. "Just Kai is fine."

Zane dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Okay, Kai."

Wu cleared his throat. "I expect you'll be a bit better acquainted by tomorrow's lesson. Dismissed."

* * *

Nya sat in the dormitory, bouncing a rubber ball off the rocky walls back to her hand. "I'm bored…"

Skylor huffed. "No surprise there, Phoenix Girl."

Camille looked around the room. Five beds were splayed neatly against one wall, wide spaces between them. Above each of their beds was a certain item or items that represented each of their personalities. Nya's had phoenix feathers in a fan, Seliel's had boy band posters **(of course I'm being too OOC, bah who cares) **of Imagine Dragons and the Dragon Sparkz **(heh long story...I might be re-writing that too…)**. Skylor had a snake skin and multiple swords, each sharpened to a point. Toxikita was putting up radioactive signs and science kits on a shelf. Camille sighed, sitting down. Her section of wall featured horses, from horse posters to horse-themed books. A stuffed horse sat on top of her comforter, Skylor looking over at it. "What the hell is that?"

Camille shrugged. "I like horses…"

Skylor sniffed. "You have a lot of work to do...Do you know what our main goal is? _Killing. _We don't have time for...horses, unless we're undercover and riding on them. Got it?"

Camille gulped. "Y-yes."

Seliel rolled her eyes. "Ignore Skylor...She's just pissed because her father's a-"

"SHUT UP!" Skylor's eyes were filled with hatred, her hand gripped firmly on her sword. She huffed, sitting back down on her bed. "Keep your distance if you know what's good for you."

Toxikita yawned. "Shouldn't we be getting to sleep?"

Nya laughed. "Sleep? We don't need sleep unless we have training tomor- Oh, yeah...you're right. 'Night, everyone…"

"Goodnight," Camille, Toxikita, and Seliel chorused.

Skylor sat on her bed, sharpening her sword. The swish of the metal against a smooth stone kept everyone awake, Seliel sleepily throwing a pillow in Skylor's direction. "Go to bed…"

Skylor huffed, replacing the sword on the wall. Her head hit the pillow, a small gust of air puffing from it.

* * *

The sound of rapping on the door woke the girls up with a start, the door swinging open. "Everyone up! Training starts early today…"

They all groaned, rubbing their eyes. "Really?!"

Skylor covered her face with her pillow. "What the hell..."

Lady Garmadon frowned. "We have field training today, and the ninja won't be up yet. Let's go."

Seliel motioned to Nya, Nya taking out her crossbow. Lady Garmadon watched them from the underworld, only her shadow remaining on the surface. "First step in making a good offense, have a form of defense. If I know my brother-in-law, he will strive for a good defense. We must take his strength and turn it into a weakness."

Skylor had chosen to be by herself, while Nya and Seliel were a team, and Camille and Toxikita were a team. The purple-and-green haired girls shivered in fear, not having much experience in fighting. Lady Garmadon had supplied them with a katana and a bow.

Nya shot an explosive arrow in their direction, Camille and Toxikita ducking. Toxikita looked up at Lady Garmadon. "What if she hurts us?"

Lady Garmadon shrugged. "Don't let her."

Camille whispered in Toxikita's ear, Toxikita grinning. "Sounds like a plan." They split up, ducking for cover.

Nya and Seliel looked at each other, nodding. They split up as well, hunting down the other inexperienced warriors.

"Nya!"

Seliel came running to the raven-haired samurai. "I found one of them," she whispered.

Nya grinned. "Lead me to them…"

Toxikita grinned. "You found us! Congrats…" She motioned to Seliel, who clapped a hand around Nya's mouth.

Nya struggled against her grip, looking up into Camille's eyes. Camille grinned. "You were fooled…" She tied her hands, dragging her next to the real Seliel, who was also gagged and tied.

Skylor watched for the others, swords in hand. Toxikita grinned, releasing a green cloud of knockout gas from her fingertips. Skylor inhaled, falling to the ground.

Lady Garmadon grinned. "Well done, you two…" She stood in front of them. "Now, face me."

Camille gulped. "We're fighting you?!"

Toxikita's eyes widened, a squeak of fear escaping her mouth.

Camille studied Lady Garmadon, letting her power surround her form. Next thing you know, there were two Lady Garmadons. A grin appeared on one of their faces. "Well done, Camille. I'm impressed. Now, back to the underworld, all of you…"

Toxikita grinned. "Way to go, Cami!"

Camille smiled. "High-five, Tox!" Their hands clapped together, echoing off the walls surrounding them.

* * *

Jay, Kai, and Zane stood in a semi-circle, swords in hand. Wu nodded, signaling to begin. They had been training in sword-fighting earlier that day, practicing their routines. Kai stood in a stance adopted from the samurai, the warriors that once protected his village… and his sister. A scar was still prominent from the day he lost her.

**(This was originally said by my IRL friend, SilverLightning27 [sponsor]) You hit me...In the****_ feels!_**

**XD IDK**

**I decided to split this chapter. Don't hate me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_(Flashback)_**

"_Kai! Help me!"_

_Kai looked up helplessly at his little sister, trying to get her help. She was stuck in a burning building, with no thought of escape. She coughed, reaching for her brother. Roofing shingles feel from above, blocking her window. Her screams rang in Kai's ears._

"_NYA! NYA!" he yelled helplessly, running back and forth. From above a beam alight with red-hot fire fell, singing his face. Kai yelped, feeling his left eye. A deep cut bled, covering his fingers in sticky blood. _

_Kai's father, Jake, ran out of the building, Kai's unconscious mother in his arms. "Kai! What are you still doing here?! Run!"_

_Kai started to cry. "I'm not leaving Nya!"_

"_Jake! Where are the samurai?!"_

_Jake turned. "They're...dead. All of them."_

"_All of them?! Ugh...Get the others; the fire's spreading too quickly!"_

_Jake nodded. "Kai...come on…"_

"_NO! NYA! _NYA!" _Kai screamed for his little sister, fighting his father's grip. Kai's mother grasped him, weak from fighting the fire with her elemental power. She held him close, blocking his view of the burning complex._

_Jake tripped, falling. Kai and his mother fell, getting up slowly. Kai's mother turned. "The fire...You two go...I'll hold it back enough for you and the village to escape…"_

_Jake kissed her cheek. "I love you, Aqua…" He grabbed Kai by the waist, running. _

_The fire consumed Aqua, not even her bestowed element able to save her. Kai cried, yelling. "MAMA! NYA! Please! We have to go back!"_

_Jake silenced him, continuing to run._

_(Flashback over)_

Fire flashed in his eyes as Jay and Zane soon overcame the master of flame. He panted, his eyes tightly closed. Jay helped him up, a questioning look in his eyes.

Sensei Wu cleared his throat. "That will be all for today...Back to your dorms."

Zane frowned. "Sensei?"

Sensei Wu silenced him. "To your dorm, Zane."

Zane bowed, following Jay inside.

* * *

Kai sat on the edge of his bed, fingering a dusty frame surrounding a picture of a younger girl with raven hair. Tears fell out of his eyes, splattering the glass. Jay looked over at him, sympathy reflecting in his eyes. Kai smiled sadly. "My sister…"

Jay smiled. "She's beautiful…"

Zane nodded. "Indeed, Kai. Jay speaks truthfully."

The corners of Kai's mouth twitched upwards. "Thanks, guys, I needed that." He stood up. "Now, let's go kick some butt…"

Jay grinned. "COD or Halo?"

Kai shrugged. "Both are good…I dunno, Zane?"

Zane blinked. He smiled. "COD."

Wu watched them through the crack between the door and its frame. He sighed. "Teenagers…"

* * *

Lloyd frowned at the fire-ant welts emblazoned on his back. The kids at Darkly's were barely despicable, but they sure were annoying. Lloyd had been pondering his destiny for a long while, and he decided to choose his own path-future dark ruler of Ninjago. It was a long-shot, but achieveable. He threw on his dark hoodie, flipping the hood up to cover his face.

The other kids made fun of him. They laughed. They jeered. They played unforgivable pranks on him. He stayed silent, thinking of the day when they would bow to him. When he would get the last laugh. He would rule the world, not them. They'd see.

"They'll see, mama, they'll see," he whispered, kissing the last picture he had of her. The rest were lost, along with any memory of his father. What had become of him or even what he looked like or was like was a fuzzy blur of nothing.

He looked up to see a shadow of a man. "Lloyd Garmadon?"

Lloyd nodded. "That's me, sir."

"The principal would like to see you."

* * *

Mr. Darkly smiled coldly as Lloyd came in the door. "Have a seat, Mr. Garmadon."

Lloyd sighed, sitting down. "Mr. Darkly, the pink cupcakes were not my fault-"

"Pink-what?"

Lloyd bit his lip. "Nevermind."

"Lloyd, we've noticed a bit of...hesitancy in your technique...what exactly is your, erm...evil plan?"

Lloyd smirked, chuckling. "I'm afraid that is confidential, Mr. Darkly."

Mr. Darkly grinned. "Perfect. That is all."

* * *

Lloyd flipped his hood back, walking down the hallway with no small swagger. All the kids stared at him, curious to his strange change of behavior. His blonde hair was messy from being under a hood all the time, but he didn't care. He was ready for transformation. Ready to become the baddest ten-year-old he could become.

He smirked, seeing everyone's reactions to his new changes, feeling good about himself. _It's time..._

* * *

Piercings. On his lip and ears. Tattoos. On his arms and one quite not finished on his back. He was saving up for a dragon that looked like it was ready to bite your head off. His hair was still blonde, but with a black and green streak. He always liked the color green. It reminded him of his mother's eyes, before they turned red. Black combat boots matched his camo cargo pants, and of course his classic black hoodie. He sighed, remembering his mother.

A hissing sound caught him off guard, his eyes wide. A small silver serpent came out of the shadows, looking at him. Its forked red tongue tasted the air, Lloyd feeling the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Lightning?"

Lightning slithered towards him, Lloyd picking him up delicately. "Hi, buddy!" The silver snake coiled around Lloyd's arm, hissing softly. Lloyd smiled, walking back to the boarding school.

* * *

Lady Garmadon approached the boarding school, still in shadow form. She watched her ten-year-old son from behind the fence, smiling at the fact that he was turning into a true villain. He looked in her direction, noticing her shadow. "Mom?"

She smiled. "Lloyd..." Her arms surrounded him, making him squirm. "Mama..." He smiled, returning the hug. "I missed you..."

Lady Garmadon kissed his cheek. "Oh, honey, I missed you too...And look at you! Becoming a little devil..." She giggled. "Although, you're not so little anymore..."

Lloyd smirked. "When I'm old enough to leave this place, we can rule Ninjago as mother and son! Wouldn't that be great?"

Lady Garmadon sighed. "Lloyd, I-I just don't know. Your uncle has plans for you. Big plans, that don't involve taking over Ninjago. Besides, I'm not getting out of the underworld anytime soon. I'm sorry, baby."

Lloyd frowned. "Uncle _Wu _has _plans _for me. I'm not even interested."

Lady Garmadon blinked back tears. "I know...you're not...but you have a whole destiny ahead of you. You're a good boy, just like...like...your father."

Lloyd scowled at the mention of his father; he didn't even remember him, but he figured he wasn't the best for not even bothering to visit Lloyd. "I am nothing like my father, Mom! I want to be evil-like you."

Lady Garmadon hugged him close. "Baby, that's totally your choice...I love you."

Lloyd smiled. "Love you too, Mom."

* * *

****And...there.****

****I did it.****

****More Lloyd moments requested by...er... I forgot the username, but I will know it when I see it! :D****

****I have just a few things that I'm not sure about when to place them in the story... Here's the list...****

****1\. Having Garmadon enter the story.****

****2\. Cole joining the ninja team.****

****3\. Kai and Nya meeting again.****

****If you have any ideas, please leave them in a review/PM me!****

****((SO SO SORRY for not updating. I've been going on vacations and will soon be going to summer camp next week! DX****

****-Ninja of Writing****


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I begin this next chapter, I just would like to introduce part of my AU that is included in this story. Morro is Cole's older brother.**

**You may be thinking, '**_gee, another inaccurate assumption. Give it up already. You already ruined Rebooted with your Revamped story, which, by the way, NO ONE LIKED._'

***le parade rained on* You're nice. **

**No hurt feelings. I know Revamped sucked. It's my first ever fanfiction that wasn't made with a friend. And, let's be serious, I sucked at writing.**

'_what is your point? you've been blathering. Where's the freaking fanfiction?!'_

**Heh, sorry! Fanfiction now.**

Cole panted, having trudged up thousands of stairs. He knocked on the huge monastery door, looking up at the details.

Morro, his older brother, floated down next to him, having the power of wind.

Cole huffed. "It isn't fair that you get your powers already. When am I getting mine?!"

Morro smirked. "Don't worry, little brother. When I'm the green ninja, you can thank me later."

Sensei Wu smiled. "Cole! And Morro! It's good to see you again, Master of Wind."

Morro grinned. "I've returned to take my place as the green ninja, Sensei."

Sensei Wu frowned. "Green ninja?"

Jay and Zane approached Wu, questioning looks on their faces. "Sensei? Who's this?"

Wu sighed. "Students, this is your earth and wind masters, Cole and Morro."

Jay grinned. "Hi! I'm Jay, and this is Zane!"

Cole smiled shyly. "I'm Cole."

Cole was wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Morro was wearing a green gi and black boots.

Kai came out from his room, smiling. "Hey, Morro."

Morro smiled. "Kai? Wow, it's been a while. How've you been, dude?"

"Good, you?" They performed a handshake, ending with a fistbump that exploded. Morro and Kai laughed, patting each other's backs.

The five ninjas gathered in a circle, high-fiving each other. Sensei Wu smiled, watching all of his students.

A shadow brushed against the wall, darting away. Wu frowned, following it.

It led him to the Caves of Despair, the location of the scythe Cole would one day possess.

A small boy in black was reaching for the scythe from a dragon's mouth, successfully pulling it out. He hid it under his cloak, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Wu saw an image of the celestial clock, ticking as time before the Final Battle came nearer. He panted, remembering the clock would not count down until the helm of stone was removed. He sighed, looking around for the boy.

A laugh echoed through the canyon, Wu shivering.

A mysterious figure glanced at him, disappearing.

* * *

Nya motioned to the other assassins, pointing to the Floating Ruins. The others nodded, climbing the tall floating nunchucks. The golden weapon that possessed lightning was at the top.

Skylor groaned. "Why do we have to go for the Golden Weapons? According to Lady Garmadon, the ninja aren't even looking for them."

Seliel sighed. "Would it kill you to be quiet?! This ain't easy!"

Toxikita reached the top, grinning. "Awesome…" She grabbed the nunchucks, holding them up triumphantly. Seliel grinned, taking them from her. She threw them down to Camille, who was keeping watch.

A shadow darted past, stealing the nunchucks. Camille gasped, glaring after it. "Hey!"

The shadow ran into the woods, the assassins racing after it. "GET BACK HERE!"

It disappeared, leaving the assassins confused. "Where'd the shadow go?"

* * *

The mystery stranger that was near Wu at the caves earlier was now tracking the shadow, following it back down to the underworld. It materialized, forming into a ten-year-old boy with blonde hair. The stranger gasped, watching him.

"Lloyd? Is that you?"

The stranger felt heat rising up his cheeks. "Oh my…"

Lady Garmadon had entered the room, her hair waving down loosely around her shoulders. Her dress was a light shade of purple, matching the small ballet flats that adorned her feet. She had painted her nails a faint purple, sharpened to a point. _She's ...breathtaking…_

Lloyd smiled. "Mom…" He approached her, Lady Garmadon squeezing him in a bear hug.

"I retrieved the scythe and nunchucks, as you requested, Mother." Lloyd knelt down, presenting them to her.

She smiled, kissing his forehead. "Well done, my son… The Shurikens of Ice are next…"

The assassins came back to the underworld, wheezing from exertion. "Lady Garmadon, we-"

Lloyd turned to face them, smirking. "Too slow!" He hugged Lady Garmadon's waist, burying his face in her skirt.

Lady Garmadon smiled. "You cutie…"

Toxikita frowned. "I thought you said he was only about four…"

Lady Garmadon smiled. "That was so you wouldn't try to host an uprising by taking him captive… Besides, he still needs me… Your uncle should've never sent you to that wretched school…" She picked him up, cradling him like a baby.

* * *

Seliel slammed her hand on the table. "That boy is tainting our leader! All she cares about is him!"

Camille looked up from her nails, which were in the process of being painted purple. "Come on, Sel, it's not like she isn't searching for the Golden Weapons…"

Skylor huffed. "Yeah… Why the fuck does she need those damn weapons for anyway?"

Nya sighed. "So she can escape the Underworld...we don't have the realm crystal, so this is our only other option."

Toxikita sighed. "Might as well go after the last one...C'mon, Cami…"

Cami sighed, blowing her still-wet nails. "Can we at least wait for my nails to dry? This is expensive polish!"

* * *

Morro looked out at the horizon, sighing. "Wow…"

The sky was tinted purple, red, orange, and yellow as the sun slowly sank under the horizon. _Man, I love sunsets._

Kai smiled, joining him on the roof of the monastery. "Hey."

Morro waved. "'Sup."

Kai cleared his throat. "Morro, with Cole as your little brother...do you ever...feel like you're not being a good-enough sibling? Do you feel like you should do more than what you do every day?"

Morro shrugged. "Not...really...My little bro can handle himself. I used to be scared to death when we were separated even for a minute. Now, I kinda...let him go. I can't keep him from growing up…" He sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. "I just have to remember that…"

Kai looked down at the ground. "Yeah…" He sighed. "We should probably head inside...It's getting dark out…"

Morro nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

**Yes. I realize.**

**AH CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! I HATE YOU!**

**Summer camp didn't help. Nope.**

**AGH**

**Sorry for ranting!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this story! It means a lot and it helps when you critique/request certain parts too. **

**IT IS THE ANTIDOTE FOR WRITER'S BLOCK :3**

**Heh, yeah!**

**:3**

**((Edit)) Sorry if you were confused. I totally forgot to publish this chapter first! O-O Read this before the end of part 1!**

**The Ninja of Writing**


	9. Chapter 9

Skylor grinned, sneaking into the Fire Temple. She had her hands around the sword, when Kai came in, spinning into his Spinjitzu vortex. They were soon facing each other, each with a tight grip on the sword. Kai stared at her, stunned. A blush crept up his cheeks as she smiled. She took the sword from him. "I'll take this...see you later, Fire Boy…" With that, she sashayed away, until Kai caught his bearings and grabbed the sword. Skylor frowned. "Oh no you don't…" They wrestled for it, each trying to get the advantage. Kai broke from her grasp, standing up. She lunged for it, Kai stepping out of the way. She lost her balance, about to fall into the hot lava. Kai reached out for her, dropping the sword. He helped her regain her balance, grabbing the sword and sheathing it in his belt. Skylor hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "It had to be lava…"

Kai held her close, keeping her on the side closest to the walls of the dormant volcano.

Lady Garmadon clenched her teeth, gripping her obsidian sword. She entered shadow form, grabbing Nya. The poor girl yelped, being wrapped in chains. Lady Garmadon hung her over the lava, snarling. "KAI FIRESTONE."

Her loud voice startled Kai, Skylor shaking. "L-Lady Garmadon…"

Lady Garmadon huffed. "Pathetic, Skylor… Whatever. Kai, if you give me the sword, I'll let your sister go. If not," she loosened the chain, lowering Nya towards the bubbling molten rock, causing Nya to scream. "If not, your precious little sister gets charred. Your choice."

Kai bit his lip. Skylor looked up at him. "Give her what she wants…"

Kai shut his eyes, throwing his sword... back towards Sensei Wu, who was standing in the doorway.

Sensei Wu spun towards Lady Garmadon, flaring the lava towards her. She snarled, passing through it. "Even shadows have their purposes, _Wu._"

"Sensei!"

Jay, Cole, and Zane stood in the doorway, each with a petrified look on their face. Morro sighed, grabbing the sword from Wu. "Sorry, Sensei…" He presented the sword to Lady Garmadon, the shadow cackling. "Ah, these plans never fail! Good job, Morro...well done."

Morro smiled proudly, fluffing his hair. Wu frowned. "Morro...You treacherous student…"

Lloyd stood behind Lady Garmadon, tears in his eyes. "Mama...you said you wouldn't hurt them…"

Lady Garmadon hushed her son, shoving him back. "Not now, sweetie...Mommy's got work to do…" She smirked, lowering the chain that held Nya. Lloyd covered his ears as she shrieked, feeling the heat from the lava. Kai yelled her name, unable to save her. Lloyd took the chain from his mother's grip, shoving her shadow with his own. He lowered Nya onto solid ground, motioning for her to join her brother. Lady Garmadon frowned. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!"

Sensei Wu stroked his beard. "Misako-"

Lady Garmadon whipped around, snarling. "Don't you DARE call me that EVER AGAIN!" She grabbed Lloyd, taking him to the underworld.

* * *

The weapons glimmered in the dim atmosphere, the older woman smirking. "They're so beautiful…" She snapped her fingers. "Samukai, take these for me, please."

Samukai grabbed the weapons, pointing them at Lady Garmadon. "No! You will obey me from now-"

The weapons shook in his bony hands, Lady Garmadon smiling. "Oh, Samukai…" She giggled, her now red nails scraping against his cheekbone. "You underestimate my plans… You see, not even I can possess all the weapons at once…"

The stranger chuckled. "Great plan...but there's a flaw...ninja...over there."

Wu snarled. "Who are you!?"

"Well, if I gave that detail away, where would I be? I'm not a villain, or a hero…" The edge of his red cape flared into the dim light, the stranger stepping forward, wrapping his arm around Lady Garmadon's shoulders. She took his hands off, turning to Wu. "What could you possibly think you could be doing?" She cackled. "The portal is opening as we speak!"

Wu bit his lip. "Our master would not want us to do this, Misa-"

"HE IS NO LONGER HERE!" She stepped backwards into the vortex, feeling its grasp. She turned to her son, shaking her head. "Someday soon...You will understand."

Morro stepped forward. "Master, when will we see you?"

Lady Garmadon chuckled. "You'll see me in the afterlife." She forced him into the lava, Morro's screams echoing off the cavern walls.

Lloyd struggled against the chains, looking at Wu. Wu sighed, releasing his young nephew. Lloyd turned and ran out into the night, not looking back.

The ninja came in, getting their weapons. "She's...gone."

Wu nodded. "Peace has returned to Ninjago...for now."

The ninja cheered, high-fiving each other. Nya hugged her brother, waving as she was following Skylor out of the cave.

* * *

"She's really gone."

Nya huffed. "Well, my brother's back...and his ninja team did absolutely nothing to stop her. They're so lazy."

Seliel scratched her head. "Well, we could try out this whole 'hero' thing…"

Toxikita smiled. "We could…"

Camille frowned. "NO!"

Skylor looked at the purple-haired girl. "What?"

Camille pouted. "My nails didn't dry, and now they're all smudged!"

Skylor silently facepalmed, the other girls bursting into laughter. They joined together for a group hug, looking into the sky at the stars.

"You'd think that the author would have a better ending for part one, don't you think?" Toxikita asked.

"**Way to break the fourth wall, Tox," I said, rolling my eyes.**

**How'd you like this ending? Good? Bad? AMG MY EYES?**

**Yeah...Part two will be interesting...oh, and feel free to request fluffy moments with any ships and stuff...I'll weave 'em in! (Note: ANY ships ;) )**

**~TNoW**


End file.
